Found Out About You
by seddieroxxmysoxx
Summary: A song-fic of one of Emily Osment's song's 'Found Out About You'. Sam and Freddie are dating but when they break up, Sam realizes she still wants her dork. Can she get him back even when he's already dating someone else? One-shot


**Hey guys, seddieroxxmysoxx here, I'm making an attempt to a song-fic, the song is 'Found out about you' by Emily Osment, I love that song you should go check it out. I also love Seddie so here you go. P.S I know Sam is totally OOC but that's the only way this could work, sorry about that.**

**WARNING: Sad Seddie**

_**Song Lyrics in Italic Bold**_

_Flashbacks in Italic_

**Texts are Bold**

Other Words in normal

_**We were picture perfect**_

_**Flawless on the surface**_

_**We were walking on a straight line**_

(Sam's POV)

**Meet me at the Groovie Smoothies in 15 minutes**

It was a text message from Freddie, I responded

**OK, on my way**

I got to the Groovie Smoothies and I saw Freddie was already there. I went to sit with him

"Hey Fredward"

"Hi Sam, here, I got you a smoothie"

"Thanks, so why are we here?"

"I got you a gift" He said and pulled out a small box and handed it to me

"What is it?"

"Open it"

"Okay" I opened it and there was a silver necklace with a heart on it that had the letter 'S' on it

"Thanks Freddie, but why?"

"Well, we've almost been dating for a year now so I thought I'd get you something"

"This is awesome, but I didn't get you anything"

"Don't worry about it"

"Tell you what, as long as I wear this necklace you'll know I still love you"

_**We were automatic**_

_**You seemed so fanatic**_

_**I was confident and wide-eyed**_

(Freddie's POV)

"Holy chiz, look at that enormous roller coaster, Freddie we have to get on it" Sam said all psyched.

"That is a very big roller coaster and it has a lot of loops, I'm not sure i'm going to make it out alive"

"Don't worry dork, I'll be there"

"Well,-"

"Please, for me" Sam had somehow managed to use Carly's trick recently and I kept falling for it

"Fine"

(Minutes Later)

"Wow that was awesome, you saw all those sick people at the end of the ride, pure awesome"

"Yeah it was pretty cool"

"I'm impressed you weren't with those people, I thought for sure you were going to be sick"

"Well Sam, I've changed"

"I can see that, you w- Oh my gosh cotton candy, please buy me some, please, please, please"

"Okay, calm down"

"Awesome let's go"

_**Tough times watched us come undone**_

_**You found someone**_

(Carly's POV)

**Sam why aren't you answering my calls or texts, i'm worried, you haven't been to my house in a week, what's wrong?**

I sent my best friend a text, hoping she would text me back. I really was worried, I had no idea what was going on.

**I'm okay Carls, I'll come over and explain things**

She finally answered so I waited a few minutes for her and she finally arrived

"Sam what's wrong, why haven't you been answering my calls or my texts, I've been so worried yo-"

"Carls, calm down, it's just that-" she took a deep breath and continued "-Freddie and I broke up"

"I knew that but why?"

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"Freddie told me"

"Oh"

"Well tell me what happened"

"Well, I don't really know,we had a fight like usual, but it went to far and it just happened"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam, I know Freddie was one of your serious boyfriends, it must be so hard on you"

"Well I thought it through and I guess it was my fault so I'm going to apoligize and then everything will be back to normal, it will be like this never happened" She headed towards the door probably to Freddie's apartment

"Uh, Sam you might want to know something"

"What"

"Um Freddie isn't at his apartment"

"Well, where is he?"

"At the Groovie Smoothie"

"Then I'll g-"

"With his new girlfriend"

"What?" She said with hurt in her voice

_**Tell me why I think about you**_

_**And tell me if you think about me**_

_**And tell me when you touch her**_

_**Is it really love or just another fantasy**_

_**And tell me does she make you laugh**_

_**And tell me does she make you move**_

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Freddie's POV, A few weeks later)

_Knock Knock_

I heard someone at the door and went to open it, to find Sam

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Freddie" She said staring down at her shoes, her bangs hiding her face

"So, what's up"

"Why Freddie"

"Why what"

"Don't why-what me you know exactly what I'm talking about" She put her head up and the look in her eyes was filled with hurt and sadness, I felt guilty, I never thought I could hurt her this much.

"Your asking about Tiffany"

"So that's her name, disgusting"

"Sam you don't even know her"

"Just tell me why you would get with her so soon after the bre-" she paused, she couldn't say it " -after what happened"

"Well, I felt like I needed to get over you but I couldn't do it so I started dating Tiffany"

"Tell me this, do you still think about me or am I just the girl you used to date?"

"Sam, you know I couldn't forget you or stop thinking about you, but know it looks like I have to or I'll just be miserable"

_**It feels like a nightmare**_

_**To see your hands in her hair**_

_**You seem happy ever after**_

_(Carly's POV)_

_"Sam, Sam are you even listening to me"_

_"I'm sorry Carls, kind of distracted" I turned around to see what was distracting her and I saw Freddie with his girlfriend. They were smiling and laughing and all that boyfriend,girlfriend stuff_

_"Sam, it's not going to get better if you keep looking at them every second" I told my best friend concerned_

_"It's just, look at them all happy and smiling and look at his hand in her hair, I can't take it." _

_**I'm stuck in denial**_

_**I can't fake a smile**_

_**You play innocent**_

_**It's so damn hard**_

_(Carly's POV)_

_"Sam are you okay?"_

_"Yes why wouldn't I be, look I'm smiling aren't I?"_

_"Well, not really, you can totally tell it's a forced smile"_

_"I'm totally okay" Then Freddie passed right by us to go to his class_

_"Look at him, acting all innocent, he should be ashamed of himself, he's a-"_

_"Sam!"_

_"Sorry I just can't believe Freddie has another girlfriend,I have to hear it from him to believe it"_

_"I heard he was free on Sunday, he was going to study for the test on Monday"_

_"Great, I'll talk to him then"_

_**Slow down**_

_**I want back what's mine**_

_**Can we rewind?**_

(Freddie's POV)

"Well, if you can't get over me just leave that Tiffany girl and we can start all over again, but this time we'll make it all right" She asked me hoping I'd agree, but I wasn't one of those guys who went from one girlfriend to the next and then back to the other one. I couldn't do this to Tiffany she was a nice girl and even if I didn't feel the spark with her yet, I would some day learn to love her like I loved Sam. And I would have to get over Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, that's not going to work out very well"

_**Tell me why I think about you**_

_**And tell me if you think about me**_

_**And tell me when you touch her**_

_**Is it really love or just another fantasy**_

_**And tell me does she make you laugh**_

_**And tell me does she make you move**_

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Freddie's POV)

"No, you can't reject me, please don't"

"Sorry Sam"

"Fine, just tell me this, are you happy with her? Does she make you laugh like I did? Does she suddenly burst out laughing out of nowhere? Does she understand you or your nubbyness? Is she b-better than me?"

"Sam don't go there"

"Just tell me!"

"No Sam, she's not better than you and she doesn't make me feel like you did, and she doesn't make me the happiest guy in the world like you did"

"Then why don't you come back with me, I can't understand that, if all this you're saying is true I don't get why you're still with her and not me!"

"I have my reasons"

_**So much for happy endings**_

_**So much for miracles **_

_**So much for trusting you **_

_**It-it feels so typical**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you**_

(Freddie's POV)

"Fine, stay with Tiffany, but I'm telling you it's a huge mistake, you'll regret it Fredward Benson"

"Can you please go now?" I asked her, I really couldn't take more of this

"Sure, whatever, bye" She said and turned to leave but then glanced back

"Oh, and stay away from me, I don't even want to know you exist" And she walked away, I didn't stop her even when I knew this was my last and only chance with her. I don't know why I didn't react, I guess the hurt was too much and I had gained hatred on her for that. Yeah right, hatred? Who could hate that blonde beauty, she was vicious and bad but lovable in her own way, what had I just let go?

_**We were picture perfect, **_

_**Flawless on the surface. **_

_**We were walking on a straight line. **_

(Carly's POV)

I knocked on the door and when it opened an Sam's mom stood there

"Uh, is Sam here?" I asked

"Yeah, she's in her room" she let me in and I walked toward Sam's room, once in front of her room's door I opened it

"Hey Sam, you okay?"

"I'm fine Carls"

"What are you doing"

"Looking at pictures in my album"

"Family pictures?"

"Uh, no, pictures of friends like you and Spencer and, um, pictures of Freddie and I on our dates"

"Are you kidding me, Sam you need to move on"

"Well i'm working on it"

"I don't think looking at pictures of when you two were dating is going to help" She ignored me and held up one of the pictures

"This is my favorite one, it was one of our first dates" I grabbed and examined the picture. It had Sam and Freddie smiling next to each other while Sam was holding a huge white teddy bear.

"He won that bear for me, he tried a million times and I guess he got lucky. I could've gotten it on my first shot but I let him." I felt bad for my best friend who was suffering even if she didn't show it, she was dying inside.

_**Tell me why I think about you**_

_**And tell me if you think about me**_

_**And tell me when you touch her**_

_**Is it really love or just another fantasy?**_

_**And tell me does she make you laugh**_

_**And tell me does she make you scream**_

_**And tell me it's over**_

_**It's only a dream**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Freddie's POV)

I got to school early like usual and Tiffany was waiting for me by my locker

"Hi Freddie" She greeted me, I examined her like I always did since we had started dating. Blonde long, wavy hair, plain blue eyes, it was weird how much she looked like Sam. She leaned in to kiss me but when our lips met, I felt nothing. There weren't any sparks and she didn't make me loose my breath. She pulled away and smiled, but all I was thinking was how much I wish that could've been Sam. A few minutes had passed and she left to meet up with some friends leaving me alone by my locker. I spotted Sam walking towards me, my heart beating so fast I swear it was going to pop out of my chest. She was carrying a box, and she kept getting closer to me.

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

_**And tell me does she get you**_

_**Take away your breath**_

_**Just tell me that it can't be true**_

_**What I found out about you**_

(Freddie's POV)

She got to where I was and sighed.

"Hey,um, here's all the stuff you gave me, don't be offended, I really loved them it's just, they torture me"

"What, no Sam keep them, please"

"I just can't, bye Freddie" I looked through the box and couldn't find one thing. I picked mt head up to look at Sam and there it was. Around her neck, was the necklace I had given her. She walked away and I took a deep breath.

"Love you too, Sam" I whispered to myself low enough so no one else would hear.

**So? What did you think? Hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it and I worked hard on it. Leave a review and tell me what your favorite part was. Was it to OOC? Was it really bad? Or really good? Review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
